Cook County Hospital
Cook County Hospital,Cook County Hospital now John H. Stroger, Jr. Hospital of Cook County,John H. Stroger Jr. Hospital of Cook County - wikipedia is a hospital located in the Near West Side area of the city of Chicago. Description In Fool Moon, Harry Dresden describes Cook County Hospital as a virtual city of its own inside Chicago as he is driving past it.Fool Moon, ch. 5 In Small Favor, Dresden describes the new Stroger Hospital building as sort of looking like a castle. "If you scrunched up your eyes a little, you could almost imagine its features as medieval ramparts and towers and crenallation, standing like some ancient mountain bastion, determined to defend the citizens of Chicago against the plagues and evils of the world." Small Favor, ch. 46 In the series ''Fool Moon'' In Fool Moon, ''Grave Peril'' In Grave Peril, the Hospital is where Harry Dresden and Michael Carpenter encounter the ghost of Agatha Hagglethorn on the fourth floor nursery, and it is there that the Agatha's ghost used a sleep spell that flattened the entire ward of the Hospital. The spell (which is in the form of a Lullaby) almost kills the infants in the nursery, by inducing the infants into a deep sleep like coma, in which they slowly stop breathing.Grave Peril, ch. 01-02 & 06 Later, Charity Carpenter is brought there after she was abducted by the Nightmare at Graceland for complications with her pregnancy. The baby is born and not doing well—something the Nightmare did to him. Dresden tried to get stitches by Dr. Simmons from his battle with the Nightmare, but he had been healed by the Leanansidhe and the doctor scolds him. Detective John Stallings brought Dresden the Book of Shadows, Leonid Kravos wizard-diary.Grave Peril, ch. 22 At the end, in an ironic twist of fate, Dresden is put in the same room with Charity Carpenter who starts in on him the moment he awakes.Grave Peril, ch. 39 ''Dead Beat'' In Dead Beat, Harry Dresden is saved from Corpsetaker, who invaded Dresden's mind, and Li Xian, who wounded Dresden, by Marcone and Gard. Marcone gives Dresden the names of two EMTs who witnessed the murder of one of his people. Then they drop him off at CC Hospital to get treated and to hopefully interview the EMTs: Gary Simmons and Jason Lamar.Dead Beat, ch. 18 & 19 ''Small Favor'' In Small Favor, after the battle on Demonreach when Michael Carpenter joined Dresden in the rescue of Ivy, he was gravely wounded. He was brought back to Chicago's Stoger Hospital, where he was extensively operated. Real world description Cook County Hospital is a complex of varrying hospital facilities, including a main hospital building, and a University combined. It includes multiple buildings: some are varrying patient care buildings, some are teaching buildings, residences, and more. The original main hospital building was established in the mid-late 1800s and has recently been replaced by a new state of the art hospital and renamed John H. Stoger Hospital of Cook County, about ten years ago. It seems possible that residents might still call it Cook County Hospital, they have for nearly a century and a half. The hospital complex is located in the Near-West-Side of the city. That means that it is the nearest part of the entire West-Side that stretches straight west of downtown—known as The Loop (which rests near Lake Michigan). The Loop is where the two zero points of the city's geography interesect which run North–South and East–West at State and Madison streets, respectively. Notes References External links *Cook County Hospital Postcard | Flickr - Photo Sharing! *Cook County Hospital — Historical Facts, Cook County HHS .org *Cook County Hospital History — Encyclopedia of Chicago history *History of Chicago's Hospitals *Arial View of complex — Cook County Hospital, now called Stoger Hospital of Cook County is a complex of many buildings, various hospital facilities, a University, living facilities for students and specialty patients, and much more. *Map of Medical District *John H. Stoger Hospital , formerly Cook County Hospital — Wikipedia. For nearly a century and a half it was called Cook County Hospital. A new state of the art facility was built to replace the main Hospital around ten years ago and was given it's new name at that time. *John H. Stroger Hospital — Cook County article *Images — on Flicker *Historic Cook County Hospital Caucus *Reuse Plan for Cook County Hospital (great pictures) *Near West Side — WikiTravel *File:Near West Side map.png - Wikitravel Category:Fool Moon Category:Grave Peril Category:Dead Beat Category:Small Favor